Dolls
by Rose Unspindle
Summary: Senri and Rima are models, movable dolls for the public to admire, Zero is a hunter and a vampire, a doll in his own right to the Association. Then the three begin to see each other in a different light.
1. Dolls

AN: Can't seem to stay away from these threesomes. LOL. Well it's Zero/Senri/Rima. And yes, Zero is my favorite character of all time in VK so that's why he keeps showing up. I want him to have a happy ending.

* * *

Timid:

When Senri timidly approaches her, she gives an equally timid answer.

Shy:

This would be easier if they weren't so shy with emotions.

Camera:

Put them in front of a camera and they were whatever they were supposed to be.

Dolls:

Dolls to be dressed as others wish, posed by the order of someone else.

Real:

But, what was the real them?

Make:

That's why they started staying near to Kiriyu at first. He makes them be real, nothing else could hold his attention

Genuine:

At least the irritation he causes in them is a genuine emotion.

Yet:

Yet they find themselves seeking out his company more and more recently.

Cold:

He doesn't seem as cold anymore.

See:

They're beginning to see a real person when they look at him.

Not:

Not just a hunter.

Two:

Granted they've said a total of two words to him so far in all the months they've been hanging around him, so that may account for some of it.

Day:

Then came the day that Rima tripped and Zero caught her. Cliché, most definitely yet was oh so affective.

Invisible:

With that single touch, the invisible wall between them crumbled.

Rubble:

There was of course, rubble that would trip them up, but subconsciously at least, they were all ready to meet halfway.

Changed:

None of them understand it really, but that was the point where things began to change.


	2. First Date

Started:

Once the stone of fate started rolling, none of them had the power to stop it.

Chance:

Zero decided that he was tired of leaving things to chance.

Date:

So he asked the pair on a date.

Confused:

They are confused, weren't _they_ the ones that were supposed to be doing the chasing?

Lake:

The date only consisted of a leisurely stroll around the lake.

Sweet:

Rima and Senri agreed that it was sweet.

Playful:

Zero showed his playful streak by shoving them into the lake.

War:

After they tugged him in after them, the war was on.

Coincidence:

Rima still insists that it was coincidence that led her to fall against Zero at the same time Senri did.

Kiss:

Turns out, a three-way kiss was entirely possible.


	3. Making out is bad for your makeup

Train:

Senri is sitting on an ancient train. There is a cowboy hat on his head, his boots come complete with spurs, a bandana is pulled up over his mouth and nose and for the first time he feels self-conscious.

Watching:

Why? Because Zero is sitting just off set watching him.

Bored:

Senri'd invited Zero to come along with him to the shoot seeing as it was the summer holiday and Zero had seemed bored.

Regret:

The way the photographer is eyeing Zero's exotic looks and making Zero shift uncomfortable makes Senri regret his invitation.

Growl:

The stylist finally left Zero alone after he got growled at.

Harder:

But the photographer was proving to be harder to get rid of.

Offer:

During the break, Senri offered to leave early with Zero if he wanted to.

Smile:

Zero declined and gave Senri a knee weakening smile.

Hot:

He informed the stunned vampire that any annoyance the photographer was causing was endurable is it meant getting to see Senri looking so hot.

Occupied:

They were late getting back due to being otherwise occupied.


	4. Burn baby burn

Stitches:

Rima was in stitches when she heard about the make-out session at the shoot, though she did pout a bit at being left out.

Quick:

Both boys were quick to reassure her that she was still part of them by pouncing on her and attempting, and somehow _succeeding_, to kiss her at the same time.

Activities:

This little session may very well have turned into other, less innocent activities if Kain hadn't picked that moment to walk through the door.

Shirt:

Rima was still quite proud that she'd gotten Zero's shirt off though.

Mental:

She made a mental note to do it again as soon as possible.

Drag:

Eager, she quickly drags the now shocked boys up to her room and is very glad that Seiren never comes in it at night.

Busy:

They were rather busy the rest of the night.

Fire:

The fire had started to burn in their blood and was refusing to go out until it ran out of fuel.

Burn:

Boy did they burn. She quickly lost track of where she began and they ended or was it the other way around?

Scream:

She wasn't sure which one of them Zero said it too, maybe both of them but when he choked out "Scream for me" both their voices echoed throughout the dormitory.

Haze:

In the after-the-fact haze, Rima was finally starting to figure out which arms and legs were hers and which weren't. She disliked this fact and pulled the boys as close to her as possible.

Heart:

She fell asleep with their heartbeats as her lullaby.


	5. Telling the Parents

Crinkle:

Senri takes the crinkle in his mother forehead as a good sign, it means she really thinking and processing what he told her.

Could:

He lets out a sigh of relief when she tells him to be happy, he doesn't think she quite understands, but it could be a lot worse.

Pants:

Rima thinks her father is going to rip twin holes in his pants, he's gripping them so hard, she appreciates that he's trying to be calm about this, but no ones going to be fooled if he rips his pants to shreds.

Three:

He does his old trick of counting to three, but she thinks maybe three million might have been a better number, his knuckles are still white.

Piece:

She's glad she decided against bringing Zero for this first meeting, she likes having him in one piece.

Set:

Aidou, in a surprising show of tact, had hauled out his chess set and challenged Zero to a game, in order to take the ex-human's mind off the fact that his significant others were, in Rima's case, risking their freedom and family standing.

Last:

When the pair returned at last, Zero actually thanked the blonde noble for his help before running off to his lovers to reassure himself that they were alright.


	6. Epilougue

Five:

It's been five years since the parents were told, and with Kaname's continued approval, and now his sister Yuuki's, the three are living together with their parents grudging approval.

Four:

Their daughter, with her softly curling brown hair and blue eyes, is four years old when their son, with his striking silver hair, is born.

Three:

Rima loudly informs them in the hospital that three children is more than enough, unless one of them wants to have the next one.

Two:

Two months later Shiki announces that he and Aidou have found a way for him to carry a baby, he laughs as Zero pounces Rima cheerfully calls out intructions.

One:

One night is all it takes.


End file.
